New Name for Daddy
by Symphoniafan
Summary: Lloyd is just beginning to learn how to talk. He is at the age when he starts trying to repeat what he hears around him. Unfortunately, for Kratos, his name is one of them....


**Summary: Lloyd is just beginning to learn how to talk. He is at the age when he starts trying to repeat what he hears around him. Unfortunately, for Kratos, his name is one of them.... **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**New Name for Daddy**

The room was relatively quiet, save for the incoherent mumbles of a two year-old boy sitting on the floor. Kratos watched his son, listening as strings of words tumbled out of his mouth as he played with the wooden figurines that Kratos had bought him for his second birthday. It was all blather, a random slur of sounds, which sounded perfectly logical in his son's mind.

Kratos smiled. Lloyd could speak to some degree. It had been a few of months since he had said his first word, a shortly after that, 'mom' and 'dad' had slipped out, much to Anna's delight. Kratos had been ecstatic as well, though he had simply smiled and ruffled his son's hair to show his pride.

"Dad." Lloyd's head popped up, looking at him with big, brown eyes.

"Yes, Lloyd?" Kratos asked, broken from his thoughts.

Lloyd grinned and giggled, the wooden toys in his hands thumping on the ground as he looked back at them, pounding them on the floor as he went back to playing.

Kratos smiled. Sometimes Lloyd just liked to hear his father's voice. He figured it was a sense of security to know he was there. The mumble of sounds came out again and Kratos turned to look out the window. Despite himself, Kratos found he was curious to when Lloyd would begin talking more often, say more words and try to make sentences. Anna had said it wouldn't be too long, but to be patient, he had only just turned two.

Turning back to Lloyd, Kratos watched in amusement as his son was now looking at the wooden dragon with great seriousness; a few words such as 'ungry' and 'dagon' came out as he stared at the toy. Kratos smirked, knowing he had learned those words from when Anna played with him.

He heard the door open and close, a heavy sigh, and footsteps before Anna appeared. "Kratos?"

"Here," he replied and she entered the room, looking at him and then Lloyd, smiling.

"He's still playing with those?" Anna laughed.

Lloyd looked up and grinned. "Mum!" he held out the toy to her. "Dagon!"

"That's right, Lloyd. Dragon. Rawr!" she growled and Lloyd giggled, bouncing his hands. Anna and Kratos smiled before she turned to him. "Kratos, do you think you could get some more wood for the fire?"

"Tos." Lloyd murmured to the toy dragon, but his parents didn't really pay attention.

Kratos nodded. "Of course." He looked down at Lloyd. "He really enjoys those toys."

Anna smiled. "It was the perfect present for him." She paused, both watching Lloyd play as repeating the sound 'Tos' over and over. "Kratos?"

Kratos looked at her and Lloyd looked at him. "Yes?"

Anna smirked. "Can you stop watching, Lloyd and get me wood, please?"

Clearing his throat, Kratos stood, slightly embarrassed. Lloyd looked up and reached for him. Kratos shook his head. "I will be back in a minute Lloyd." He ruffled his hair and Lloyd laughed, grabbing his hand.

"Datos!" he giggled, looking up at Kratos with round eyes.

Anna and Kratos froze and looked down at him. Kratos frowned in confusion. "Da...tos?"

"Datos!" Lloyd repeated.

Anna tilted her head. "What does that mean?"

Lloyd reached towards Kratos, smiling. "Datos! Datos! Cum!"

Kratos' eyes widened and Anna burst out laughing. Kratos blinked. "Is he calling me, Datos?"

"I think he is trying to say, Kratos." Anna giggled.

Lloyd smiled, hugging his father's hand. "Cum Datos!"

Kratos kneeled down, clearing his throat. "Lloyd, it's Dad. Daaad." He reminded the boy.

Lloyd tilted his head, swaying on his small feet as he balanced himself. "Daatos."

"Daaa," Kratos started.

"Daaa," Lloyd repeated.

"Duh," Kratos finished.

"Duh," Lloyd copied, smiling.

Kratos nodded. "Good. Now say Dad," He said, emphasizing the sounds.

"Datos," Lloyd beamed. Anna burst out laughing at the frustration on Kratos' face.

"No, Lloyd." Kratos sighed. "Daaa...d."

Lloyd put a serious face on. "Daaa...tos."

"Dad."

"Datos."

"_Dad_,"

"Datos!" Lloyd practically shouted. Kratos stopped, an exasperated expression on his face and Lloyd giggled and stumbled over to hug him. "Datos!"

"Okay, Lloyd. That's enough." Anna laughed walking over and scooping Lloyd up. "Come on, _Datos_ has to get wood for mommy."

Kratos frowned. "Anna, don't encourage him." He stood, slightly embarrassed as Lloyd grinned at him over Anna's shoulder.

Anna looked back at him. "Encourage what, Datos?" Lloyd giggled.

"Datos!"

Kratos sighed. "Never mind."

He was never going to live this down.

**This is exactly what happened with my dad once. My little brother combined 'dad' with his name and for a long time that is how my brother would say it. It frustrated my dad so much, especially when we were out in public and my brother would call him that. It took us forever to get my brother to call him 'Dad' again. **

**So, I figured I would torture Kratos with it. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
